1. Field of the Invention
A shelf is provided of the sheet metal type with downturned shelf edges and end caps welded into the ends of the shelf body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When constructing shelves it is desirable to obtain a shelf that is of the lightest gage metal possible consistent with the strength desired, is resistant to bending and is resistant to shear at the points of attachment to the shelf vertical support structure. Examples of shelving systems are shown in the U.S. Pats. to McElray No. 3,100,460, Schreyer No. 3,556,309, Staples No. 1,560,436, Bales No. 2,374,658 and to Squires No. 3,481,486. The Squires patent shows a shelf with downturned longitudinal flanges and with end caps inside the shelf body. While such structures are usable they do not provide the desired strength characteristics, are complicated to manufacture and lack other advantages possessed by the structure of my invention.